


Fairness

by verse2wo



Series: The Actor's Storyline [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, sad dad is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: "It's not fair, is it?"
Series: The Actor's Storyline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696216
Kudos: 14





	Fairness

Chase stares down at the end of the bottle. Another one dumped. Henrik and Marvin must have gotten to it first.  
He sighs, grabbing a jacket and his wallet. He’s out the door, head pounding in one distinct place. He shoves his hands in his pockets, pushing his hat down on his head. He shakes his head, pressing on through the snow.  
The bar isn’t every far, the alcohol is cheap and burns. He sobs as he stares at the bottle in his hand.  
“What happened to you?”  
Chase sniffles, looking over. He frowns at the red suit, elaborate cane.  
“Wife left me. Took the kids. I didn’t even get to see them on Christmas.”  
Chase chugs back his beer, tapping on the counter. The bartender switches out the bottle, as Chase slides him a few bills.  
“That’s not fair. Now is it?”  
Chase snorts, taking a swing of the new bottle.  
“A lady leaves, ruining everything.”  
“True that.”  
“I could help you. I’ve had prior experience on the matter.”  
Chase huffs, shaking his head.  
“I just want to see my kids. Fuck Stacy. Fuck her sister. I just want to see my kids.”  
The hand that rests on Chase’s back is cold against the warmth of the alcohol. Chase sobs some more, as the man pats his back.  
“You attempt suicide one time and you’re suddenly unfit to be a parent.”  
“You attempt it several times and a cursed house brings you back.”  
Chase sniffles and laughs out at that.  
“You're a funny dude. I’ll give you that.”  
“What do you say? I’m sure we can be heroes.”  
Chase looks over at the man. Vague familiarity overcomes him.  
“Sure, why not?”  
A smirk greets him back, followed by a hand. Chase pats the seat of the bar beside him, offering the man his name. “Chase.” “Mark.”


End file.
